Nieve en Verano
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: Todo empezó con un sueño, el mejor sueño que pude alguna vez haber tenido, y lo que me trajo a lo que ahora es mi vida, la persona que protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero nunca espere que este fuera el final. Jacob/Bella.
1. Amor De Todas Formas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, parte de la idea si, ya que quería entretenerme un poco.

**Musica: **The Call - Regina Spektor

**Summary**: Todo empezó con un sueño, el mejor sueño que pude alguna vez haber tenido, y lo que me trajo a lo que ahora es mi vida, la persona que protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero nunca espere que este fuera el final.

* * *

><p><strong>Nieve en Verano<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amor De Todas Formas<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward se despidió de mí con un tierno beso en la frente y salto por la ventana de mi habitación rumbo a su despedida de soltero.<p>

Luego se suspirar casi teatralmente, me senté en mi cama y mire en dirección a la ventana, la cual estaba levemente abierta dejando entrar una minúscula ráfaga de aire que me congelo de inmediato. Me levante y mire por ella para afuera, a mi patio trasero y el árbol que tenia ahí plantado Charlie. Estaba vació.

No tenía que esperar, de seguro no lo vería, por que hace tiempo que había escapado de su casa y yo solo tenía la información de que andaba por Canadá gracias al pequeño no tan pequeño Seth.

Volví a suspirar.

A quien yo esperaba era a Jacob Black. Un hombre lobo desaparecido.

Mire mi cama desde la posición de la ventana. Era tentadora la vista, tenía mucho sueño, así que no esperaría por algo que jamás vendría por mí de nuevo, un amigo que perdí por que quería estar junto al amor de mi vida. Me acosté y me tape totalmente con las sabanas, hasta la cabeza, y me quede ahí, en el calor y la oscuridad, acordándome de Jacob y en la gran boda que tendría mañana. Por que mañana me casaría con Edward Cullen.

Al poco rato los parpados me pesaban kilos y el sueño me arraso con fuerza a la oscuridad de mi sueño. Un sueño que no tardo en empezar.

Un sueño, en donde Jacob hacia una presentación maravillosa.

Abrí los ojos, aun en medio de la fría y oscura noche que era bañada por la luz resplandeciente de la luna llena. La oscuridad segaba a mi vista humana un poco, pero mis pupilas poco a poco de ibas acostumbrando a la escacedad de luz en mi habitación. Mire, cuando pude ver un poco mejor y vi una gran sombra en frente mío… no estaba sola, y no le tenia miedo a la sombra en frente mío. En ese lugar, frente de mi, no estaba nada meno que al hombre que había estado esperando antes de quedarme dormida y que ahora aparecía en mis sueños, como si no fuera bastante ya la tortura.

Me senté de golpe en la cama extasiada de pura felicidad que me llenaba el pecho. Mi corazón bombeaba fuertemente sangre por mis venas, lo podía sentir. Este era el mejor sueño que alguna vez haya tenido en la vida, debía admitirlo. Me levante de la cama, y camine lentamente a mi encuentro con el sueño perfecto. Pude ver sus ojos negros mirándome desde su posición, de la cual no había abandonado. Y lo abrasé, por que mi corazón y todo mi ser le extrañaba mucho, algo más que un amigo, eso era lo que sentía por él.

Me separe de él, toda sonrojada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja igual que la suya, mi sonrisa. La felicidad me estaba segando, por que él era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente en esos momentos.

—Es sorprendente que aun ese sanguijuela no te haya podido convertir en vampiro —soltó como si no se lo hubiera podido contener desde hace mucho tiempo. Bien, sinceramente no me esperaba eso, pero si que había metido la pata. Jacob respiro aire como si no hubiera podido tomar aire en un largo tiempo. — .No me mires así, sabes que no me gusta para nada esto, y, si por mi dependiera, no dejaría que te cases.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, por que si quieres seguir a mi lado, tendrás que aceptarme tal cual como soy, ahora y después —se que fui dura, pero quería hacerle entrar en razón de que Edward ahora era mi mundo y nada cambiaria eso. Vi como Jacob, aun a través de la oscuridad, como miraba el suelo sintiéndose apenado — Pero quieras o no seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo —agregué.

Jacob no sonrió, supe en ese instante que le había hecho daño de nuevo. Tome su cara entre mis manos y le hice mirarme a los ojos. Jacob no opuso resistencia a mi toque. Este era un sueño, por lo que podía hacer todo lo que quería junto a él.

—Lo, siento, pero sabes que le amo… —mi sonrojo seguía presente en mis mejillas, pero se volvió mas notorio de lo que ya se veía a simple vista. —, y también te amo, solo que no es lo mismo.

Jacob sonrió ligeramente dejando ver una fila de dientes blancos.

Tomo mi cara entre sus colosales manos y me mantuvo quiera la cara, me acerque más a sus labios. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo era fascinante y único, era su calor personal, al igual que su olor a bosque que en esos momentos era el mejor. Nunca olí nada que me embriagara como el vino más. Y nos besamos, besos feroces, rápidos, besos llenos de hambre. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura mientras las mías se dirigieron directamente a su escultural pecho y lo acaricie lentamente, Jacob se estremeció ante mi tacto, dándome a entender que lo tenia bajo mi control, que yo provocaría cosas en él que jamás nadie le ha provocado.

—Jacob… —mi voz sonó sensual, hasta yo me impresione de lo excitada que estaba cuando sus calientes besos bajaron lentamente a mi cuello, saboreando lo que le exponía de mi piel. Sus manos se dirigieron al primero botón de mi pijama pero no lo desbrocho, si no que sus manos se mantuvieron quietas, inseguras sobre la tela que nos separaba kilómetros y nada a la vez.

Sabía que íbamos demasiado rápido, que Jacob recién había llegado y que apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras entre nosotros dos, que le había dicho que amaba a Edward con toda mi alma, y era todo verdad, pero esto era un sueño y nada importaba, por que, al despertar, todo volvería a ser normal, Jacob no estaría ni me habría hecho el amor, y yo con Edward nos casaríamos para luego irnos a nuestra hermosa luna de miel, la cual no tenia ni idea de donde seria. Pero, aun así, al despertar, juraba que el recuerdo del sueño me destruiría, por que, aun que una parte de mi lo quisiera negar, amaba a Jacob.

—Tenemos que detenernos —susurro Jacob en mi oído mientras sus manos aun no tomaban la decisión de si moverse o no sobre el botón. Beso levemente mis labios antes de separarse un poco de mí, para alejarse.

No lo deje, no se alejaría de mi, menos en un sueño que podría ser lo más maravilloso que me pudiera pasar en el mundo.

—No te iras, no mientras yo quiera que me hagas el amor —bese su cuello, su piel ardiente también era suave en cierta forma, el olor a bosque de su piel era exquisito, único. Tome su negro pelo entre mis manos, y atraje sus labios a los míos con brusquedad. Lo bese con pasión y amor.

Nuestras narices chocaron, y nuestras bocas también, nuestras lenguas creaban un baile que no quería terminar fácilmente y poco a poco las temperaturas de nuestros cuerpos subía, pero más la de Jacob, su piel ardía entre mis manos, y puede que para él la mía sea fría. Jacob inclino un poco su rostro para que podamos respirar mejor mientras el beso seguía sin interrupciones. Con brutalidad agarre con fuerza su pelo y apegué lo más que podía su boca a la mía. Despegando así, aun poco mi cabeza de la almohada.

Jacob aun no desabrochaba el primer botón de mi pijama. Tome sus manos y le ayude, por que quería darle confianza… lo que no me resulto por que, Jacob, al sentir lo que mis manos trataban de hacer, se separo como si le hubiera tirado un bote de agua congelada. Se levanto de la cama, pude ver en su rostro como me deseaba, pero también pude ver indecisión. Me levante de la cama, quedando frente a Jake que no se movía de su posición. Me mordí el labio, no creo que hasta en mis sueños pueda cometer tales errores. Que hasta en mis sueños sea tan torpe como siempre.

—¿Qué pasa, Jacob? ¿Por qué no quieres? —le pregunté mirándolo directamente a sus ojos. Jacob no respondió de inmediato, pude ver que estaba algo preocupado. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Eso pareció la daga en el corazón. Deje de mirarlo a los ojos por lo penosa de la situación en la que estábamos.

—… Bella, mírame… —me pido con voz suplicante.

No le hice caso, para que, si ya todo estaba detenido y hecho, si la pasión entre nosotros se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido. Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por mis mejillas pálidas como la nieve. No quería que me viera llorar, así que le di la espalda lentamente aguantando el punzante dolor que estaba en mi pecho. Ahora mis ojos estaban más acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Me abrasé buscando consuelo ¿Por qué tenia que doler tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no le podía dejar ir? ¿Por qué tenia que amar a dos personas a la vez?

—No llores, Bella, no tienes por que llorar —me dijo Jacob, su aliento me choco en el cuello, me estremecí por el calor. Jacob me tomo por los hombros y me dio vuelta, luego con una sola mano me tomo del mentón y me hizo mirarle —No ahí por que llorar.

Me seco las lágrimas que caían silenciosas y rápidas por mis mejillas con su pulgar. Trate de sonreírle, pero en cambio me salio una mueca media rara, debo admitir. Jacob se río, una risa pequeña, como si temiera despertar a alguien. Tal vez Charlie también esta en mis sueños y estaba justo en la pieza del lado. Mi llanto paro milagrosamente, cuando vi la calidez en sus ojos negros.

—Lo siento… no quería llorar… —le expliqué.

—He vuelto a romper mi promesa… debería ser yo el que tiene que disculparse.

No alcancé a hablar, por que sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre los míos. No me hice esperar más, pase mis manos por sus grandes y anchos hombros, esos hombros que me deleitaban. Y le devolví el beso fogosamente. Apreté sus hombros y escuche como un gruñido animal salio de su garganta.

Sus manos nuevamente se dirigieron al primer botón de mi pijama, sus manos temblaban levemente, lo podía sentir inseguro.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —le pregunte aun pegada a sus labios ardientes. Jacob me tomo por los hombros y me separo lentamente de su cuerpo. Lo mire deseosa al igual que é a mí.

—No —respondió volviendo a besar mi cuello con vehemencia. Sus brazos me estrujaron y estrecharon contra su cuerpo. Su aliento seguía mareándome, lo sentía por todas parte, tocando cada parte, aun que sea pequeña, de mi anatomía —, lo siento, pero no tengo nada de experiencia con esto, es nuevo para mi. Y me alegra saber que tú serás la primera mujer que he llegado a tocar.

—Tú también serás el primero —Me sincere.

Jacob me miro por un momento, pude ver la felicidad en sus ojos. Ataco mis labios, los suyos se movían con rapidez sobre los míos. Sus manos desabrocharon el primer botón de mi pijama con un poco de dificultes. Suspire contra sus labios, feliz, extasiada, sintiendo como mi corazón latía como loco en mi pecho. Jacob bajo sus manos al segundo botón de los seis que completaban la parte superior de mi pijama. Mis manos bajaron un poco y llegaron a su espalda donde estaban aun más notorios sus músculos, eran tan duros, y, a la vez tan suaves, podía sentirlos moverse bajo el tacto de mi mano.

—Arráncala… —fue lo único que logre decir, por que sus labios seguían ocupando los míos con desesperación.

Jacob no lo dudo dos veces, me hizo caso de inmediato y rompió mi pijama, en verdad no me importaba esa tela, solo disfrutar de mi sueño perfecto, por que no se soñaba dos veces el mismo sueño. Sus manos se posaron en mi piel fría y expuesta, temblé ante la diferencia de temperaturas. Jacob beso mi hombro lentamente, pasando sus labios poco a poco, y creo que trataba de controlarse, por que, a medida que mis gemidos seguían él se desesperaba más y movía más rápido sus labios sobre mi cuerpo.

—Jacob... Jake…—su nombre era repetido por mis labios automáticamente, sus labios se desplazaban pasionalmente por un poco más debajo de mis senos, casi llegando a mi ombligo, yo quería que bajara un poco más, quería que me despojara de mi ropa, de la tela delgada que me separaba tanto de su calidez. —Jacob… más… más abajo. —supliqué alterándome cada vez más con su suave toque.

Jacob hizo caso a mis ordenes, dejo besos desesperantes, llenos de sed en mi vientre, con sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, acariciándome con rapidez. Luego paso, igual de rápido, sus manos por mi vientre, acariciándome con devoción mientras sus besos me encendían cada vez más. Sin que me diera cuenta, solo por que sentí el frío en mis piernas, me saco de mis pantalones de pijama, así solo quedando en la ropa interior. Suspiré. Sus besos llenos de amor me hacían suspirar. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación de su piel sobre la mía, lo bien que se veía una piel cobriza y una piel pálida juntas, una combinación perfecta. Y, así, sin ver, solo sentí calor y más calor, calor recorriéndome, calor abrasador que me consumía y que poco a poco negaba que el frío me golpeara.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente.

Jacob volvió a sus besos, la luz de la luna que entraba por mi pieza se reflectaba en su piel dándole un hermoso color a cobre. Beso mi piel arriba de mis senos, pero tan cerca de ellos a la vez. Gemí de placer. Sus manos poco ágiles tratando de desabrochar mi brazier, fallando un par de veces antes de poder desabrocharlo por completo. Separo sus labios de mi cuerpo, quise reclamar pero me quede callada al ver como su mirada cada vez era más impaciente y más deseosa de mí cuerpo. Me mordí el labio, su mirada era penetrante me estremecía el corazón como nunca nadie antes pudo haberlo hecho, ni siquiera Edward. Tomo las tiras de mi brazier y lo saco lentamente, mirando ahora a mi piel, lo fue sacando hasta que por fin esa parte de mi ropa termino en el suelo.

—…Eres…—trago audiblemente —… hermosa… —sus ojos no quería despegarse de mi cuerpo. Me miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso en el mundo que alguna vez haya podido ver. Me sonroje, tanta atención y aun más si estaba casi desnuda.

Su respiración era agitada, descontrolada. En sus ojos negros estaba encendida la llama de la pasión, una pasión que también estaba en mis ojos, pero no creo que algún día pueda contra la que vi en los suyos. Jamás. Volvió a besar mis labios hinchados y creo que rojos por tanto beso. Su lengua exploro mi boca de derecha a izquierda, pase mis brazos por su fuerte cuello apretándolo lo más que se podía, el mismo gesto desde hace unos minutos atrás. Casi se me sale un gemido, pero sus labios lo contuvieron.

—Te amo… —me confeso Jacob, lo cual era algo que ya sabia pero aun así me alegraba escuchar. Dejo mis labios abandonados por un momento para ir a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja. En cuanto lo hizo, mi espalda se arqueo involuntariamente apegando mi cuerpo casi desnudo a el suyo ardiendo de pasión —, no sabes cuanto.

Mis brazos pasaron de su cuello a su espalda nuevamente. No sabia como acariciarle, no tenia experiencia en esto y él tampoco, pero aún así Jacob parecía más experto que yo, con sus manos sabiendo que lugar tocarme para hacerme estremecer, como hacer que mi corazón estuviera a punto de explotar en mi pecho.

Agradecí por lo bajo al sueño que en estos momentos creaba mi mente por si sola.

Se sentó en la cama, atrayéndome a su regazo. Otro gemido escapo me mi boca automáticamente al sentir su erección apretándose contra mi intimidad a través de la escapaba ropa que traíamos ambos en cima. Presione mi cuerpo más contra el suyo, si es que eso era posible, ya que estar más pegados de lo que ya estábamos era como tratar de dejar de amar a alguien de un día para otro sin justificaciones. Suspiré, y lo hice muchas veces más mientras Jacob Black besaba mi cuello, tratando de devorarme con su boca caliente. Totalmente como un hombre lobo.

—Estas tan caliente —le dije.

Eso pareció encenderlo más de lo que ya estaba. Empezó a masajear uno de mis senos con su boca, a morder mis pezones mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza y hacia que me devorara entera, por que quería sentir su lengua recorriéndome por todas partes, en cada esquina. Nunca antes me sentí de esta forma, tan deseada, tan amada, por que Edward nunca quiso hacer el amor conmigo, y, como me lo hacia Jacob ahora, era la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo como adrenalina.

—…Ah… —gemí violentamente cuando empuje mis caderas para abajo haciendo fricción con la suya.

—¡Oh mierda!

Jacob no se hizo esperar, arranco mis bragas de un solo tirón dejándome ahora completamente desnuda y expuesta ante su mirada anhelante de mi cuerpo. Yo lo mire, igual deseosa de saborear su piel cobriza iluminada por la luna que entraba por la ventana de mi pieza. Ambos estábamos impacientes por tener y poseer el cuerpo del otro, de darle más placer al otro. Yo, en este sueño, quería darle todo como no le di en la vida real. Me separe un poco de su calor, enfriándome con el viento que entraba por la ventana. Pase mis manos por sus pectorales firmes.

—Te amo Jacob… —le confesé a pesar de que él ya sabia esa valiosa información — hazme el amor. Quiero que me ames, que me toques y sepas como me haces sentir cada vez que me miras. —sus ojos negros brillaban bajo la luz de luna llena.

Jacob sonrió altaneramente, lo que me causo gracia y también me reí.

—Es una promesa… —volvió a besarme en los labios, esta vez acostándose en la cama conmigo sobre él. Mis manos pasaron a su pectorales nuevamente acariciándole de arriba para abajo sin pudor. Apreté mis caderas contra las de él, queriendo sentirle desesperado por mi cuerpo.

Lo único que ahora nos separaba era sus vaqueros, por que yo sabía que no llevaría ropa debajo de eso, por eso de ser hombre lobo y de que no le gustaba andar trayendo mucha ropa encima. Mis manos bajaron lentamente, hasta toparse con sus vaqueros, con manos temblorosas lo desabroche y le baje la cremallera… pero no pude avanzar más, el nerviosismo me lo impedía. Las manos seguían temblándome, pero ahora el temblor era más notable y Jacob se dio cuenta.

Se separo un centímetro de mis labios.

—Si quieres, podemos parar… —trato de ser amable conmigo, pero lo que no sabía que es que si quería ser amable conmigo tendría que estar haciéndome el amor en este mismo momento. —… no quiero que te sientas obligada…

Roseé mis labios contra los suyos.

—Solo hazme el amor… ahora… te necesito —hable con mi voz entrecortada por el poco aire que había recibido hasta ahora.

Ahora si aventuré mis manos, baje sus vaqueros y cuando no pude más termine el trabajo que no terminaron mis manos con mis piernas, lo que fue un poco más difícil, pero ahora estábamos a la par, los dos desnudos, con nuestros sexos rozándose y ambos queriendo acabar la sed del otro, la sed de nuestros cuerpos. Su erección se encontraba justo bajo mi intimidad, podía sentir el calor, y quería sentir ese calor dentro de mí invadiéndome, aun que no sea real, por que nada de lo que pasaba en estos momentos era real.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Y, así, yo sobre él, empecé a bajar mis caderas al encuentro del cuerpo de Jacob lentamente, nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, su calor entro lentamente en mi, yo dejaba que su miembro entrara y me invadiera, que me entregara su calor del cual estaba necesitada. Gemí de dolor, podía sentirlo en mi barrera, este era un dolor bueno y malo. Estaba sorprendida, no pensé que en un sueño sea posible el dolor físico, pero esto demostraba que si era posible. Me detuve un momento, aun sin dejar que se llevara mi virginidad. El calor dentro de mi era sofocante, pero lo anhelaba. Y me senté en él, lentamente, el dolor fue grande, pero era un dolor que me merecía, por el daño que le había hecho todo este tiempo. Me quede sentada sobre sus caderas, quieta, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Jacob me tomo de las caderas y, sin que yo me diera cuenta hasta que sentí su calor en todo mi cuerpo, estaba debajo de él. El dolor seguía presente, abrí un poco mis piernas para que no doliera tanto, y funciono… pero aún así seguía pensando que era muy grande y yo muy pequeña, sin embargo era una combinación perfecta.

Para aliviar un poco la tensión mientras esperaba que el dolor pasara, preferí hablar de algo.

—Jacob, dime ¿Qué no es grande en ti? —pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

Él se río ante mí pregunta indirecta. Sus manos, en mis caderas, acariciaban mi nívea piel suave.

—Nada, Bells, por si te has dado cuenta, estoy alcanzando los dos metros de altura —hablo aun sonriendo abiertamente. Esa era la sonrisa que yo estaba esperando, la sonrisa que quería ver, mi sonrisa. Me reí junto con él. — Oye, tienes que dejar al pobre Seth, a veces cuando no consigue lo que quiere se vuelve un poco insoportable.

Me sonroje como un tomate.

—Solo quería saber sobre ti, Charlie no ha parado de buscarte como loco, ha pegado carteles por todo Forks.

Aún seguía siendo incomoda su presencia dentro mío, por lo que puse mis pies sobre la cama, así poniéndome más cómoda. Su calor se estaba haciendo transpirar, podía sentir pequeñas gotas de agua salada corriéndome por la frente, y nuestras respiraciones ya eran algo más controladas, aun que un solo movimiento de él hacia que mi corazón revoloteara en mi pecho alocadamente. El dolor ya no existía, solo es placer que su cuerpo dentro del mío provocaba.

—Estoy lista… —le informe. Mis manos acariciando sus pectorales pasaron a su cuello y atraje con hambre su boca a la mía, necesitaba que me devorara entera.

Jacob movió sus caderas ligeramente, saliendo de mí, dejándome vacía.

—Por… favor —rogué.

Y así lo hizo, entro en mí de golpe llenándome de sentimientos, haciéndome sentir de una forma que me llegaba a confundir. Jacob empezó lentamente, se movía con pasión, con amor, y le podía sentir concentrado en mi cuerpo, saber como me sentía yo, eso ni yo lo sabia, por que en mi corazón se arremolinaban los sentimientos más fuerte que alguna vez haya sentido. Mi corazón no soportaba tanto, se aceleraba y desaceleraba en mi pecho, pidiendo más y a la vez queriendo que me llene de su amor, lo que Jacob cumplía sin problemas embistiéndome delicadamente, cada vez más rápido y más seguro de si, al igual que yo.

—Jacob… —suspiré entre sus brazos. Solo una vez en mi vida me imagine de esta forma, pero era un recuerdo lejano, un recuerdo que me vino a la mente una noche, cuando aún Edward no había vuelto, me imagine una vida al lado de Jacob, como seria estar en sus brazos y suspirar su nombre. Y eso era exactamente lo que ahora pasaba en mi sueño perfecto —… Jacob…. Jacob…

—¡Oh Bella!... amor… te amo… —decía Jake sin parar en mi oído mientras sus embestidas seguían aumentando de velocidad. Ambos gemíamos por lo bajo, sin subir mucho el volumen de nuestras voces, susurrando nuestros nombres con amor. —… Bella…

—Ah… —ahora sus embestidas eran sobrenaturales, algo que ningún humano podía alcanzar, y las emociones atrapadas en mi pecho aumentaron voluminosamente. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas ayudándole con la penetración. —… Ah… Jacob… Ah… —el sudor en mi cuerpo era mayor podía sentir como alguna gota que otra recorría mi cuerpo y lo hacia brillar al igual que el de Jacob bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba en mi pieza.

Nuestra respiración era entrecortada y era una de las pocas cosas que podía escuchar en la habitación, por que el otro sonido era el de nuestros corazones alocados y el choque de nuestros cuerpos al unirse completamente. Tome su pelo entre mis manos e hice que nos besáramos nuevamente, nuestras lenguas lucharon fervientemente en el encuentro. Mis gemidos fueron acallados al igual que los suyos mientras nos degustábamos en el amor. Tire de su cabello, sabia que no le dolería, era tan fuerte que le haría cosquillas mi apretón.

Jacob separo nuevamente sus labios de los míos, yo quería más, quería más de su boca y lengua, pero tenía que conformarme con eso. Era como si le fuera difícil algo, pero no sabia que, simplemente lo supe por que le vi plenamente concentrado.

—Te amo… —gemí entre embestidas. Sus manos ya no estaban simplemente en mis caderas, si no que mimaban todo mi cuerpo, llenándolo de caricias y amor. —Jacob… no… te vuelvas… ha… alejar de mi —le necesitaba a mi lado, aun que sea en sueño, deseaba soñar todas las noches con él y no como ahora, este sueño solo seria una vez, pero en los otros sueños podía pasar a su lado, como amigos.

El orgasmo me invadió, era una sensación hermosa que nunca antes había experimentado, era como tocar las estrellas con las manos, viajar lejos y volver en un mismo instante, era una sensación increíble que hizo que mi corazón explotara, mi cuerpo entero tembló con el orgasmo, y Jacob ahogo un grito en la almohada bajo mi cabeza, yo no tenía donde ahogar mi grito, y estaba a punto de gritar, pero Jacob me tapo la boca suavemente con su mano mientras seguía moviéndose lentamente dentro de mi, pausadamente, sin detenerse por mucho, aun disfrutando de estar dentro mío, gimiendo de amor y así hasta que los dos dejamos de movernos gracias al cansancio.

Jacob no dio la vuelta, de forma que quede arriba suyo. Y él aun dentro mío, esto si que no se podía poner mejor. Crucé mis brazos sobre su pecho y apoye mi cara, él, en cambio dejo apoyada su cabeza sobre mi almohada y me miraba con sus ojos negros. Nos sonreímos mutuamente al mismo tiempo.

—Ha sido increíble —le informe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jacob también sonreía, aun que no tanto como lo hacía yo. La luz de la luna me dejaba ver que en sus ojos aún existía un deje de tristeza. Eso hizo que mi sonrisa disminuyera cambiándola por una expresión de preocupación.

—Lo siento —me disculpé —no me gusta verte así —_, y menos en mis sueños ya que en la realidad te he hecho el daño suficiente _pensé, no podía decirlo en voz, alta, por que, aún así sonaría ridículo.

Jacob hizo algo similar a una mueca.

—Solo se encuentra una solución para que tú y yo deje de pasarnos esto —Subí mis manos a su cara y le acaricie la mejilla caliente. —… puede que encuentres tú imprimación, eso seria magnifico para nosotros.

Un gruñido de animal salio de su pecho.

—No, la imprimación solo ocurre una vez en la vida. Ya estoy imprimado —informó.

—¿A sí? —apoye mi oreja en su pecho, sintiendo celos de la chica que se había llevado su corazón lejos de mí. — ¿Cómo se llama?

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que me pregunte si había hecho bien en hacer la última pregunta, por que, por como se tensó Jacob deduje que no era nada bueno.

No lo quise mirar, por que sabía que él me miraba a mi desde donde estaba.

Y, la respuesta me vino de golpe a la mente, el por que me sentía tan rara, por que vino a esta casa, aun que sea solamente en un sueño, por que era lo que yo esperaba en la vida real cuando no tenía a Edward, que era lo que Jacob me digiera para yo poder estar junto a él sin temores, sin querer que una chica bonita viniera y se lo llevara lejos de mi con solo una mirada a los ojos. Por que Jacob no me quería decir la respuesta a esa pregunta que formule.

Fue mi turno de tensarme.

—Esa chica… soy yo —No era una pregunta.

—_Sí._

No supe como sentirme en esos momentos, si levantarme y salir corriendo o ponerme a gritar de alegría, por que eso era lo que sentía mi corazón, una alegría infinita y de seguro contagiosa.

Luego, fue cuando desperté, sola, en mi pieza, acostada bajo todas las mantas de mi cama, con mi ropa puerta y mi pijama también, solo que le faltaba uno que otro botón, tal vez se cayeron por que, al dormir, me moví mucho, y como no, si con el sueño que tuve es raro que Charlie no me estuchara gemir en la noche, ya que es normal que hable en sueños. Estaba entumecida, eso si, sentía todo mi cuerpo pegajoso y cansado. Mis parpados me pesaban kilos.

Si no fuera por toda la evidencia de que nada había pasado en mi pieza, hubiera pensado que mi sueño a fin de cuentas había sido totalmente real, cada caricia, cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada beso que nos dimos, pero nada era real y hoy, yo me convertiría en Bella _Cullen_, y, por raro que fuera, la idea me emocionaba menos que ayer… maldito sueño. Sabía que ese sueño me perseguiría por toda mi vida

Me levanté lentamente de mi cama, las piernas me temblaban y amenazaban con doblarse. Mi cuerpo pedía descansar, y mucho, lo que era raro por que acaba de despertar de una siesta de toda una noche, bueno, no toda ya que Edward cuando se fue era tarde… tendré que empezar a dormir más.

El agua al caer en mi cuerpo me relajo un poco, pero aún así no saco las escenas de mi sueño, las que se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente sin parar, ok, me estaba volviendo loca. Sentía que algo le faltaba al sueño al final, por que todo se volvía borroso, era como si mi mente hubiera preferido borrar esa imagen, que era cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, pero después de eso no recuerdo si dijimos alguna palabra o otra cosa. Mi mente lo había borrado, absolutamente todo. Y lo peor de todo es que yo quería recordar que era lo que había pasado.

Al salir de la ducha, me puse una ropa limpia, unos short, ya que el día era soleado y tenía que disfrutarlo y una polera cualquiera de manga cortas. En un rato más vendría Alice y me llevaría a su casa para probarme el vestido de novia.

Bufé.

Todo este embrollo de la boda simplemente para que yo pueda ser convertida por fin en un vampiro. Y pasar toda mi eternidad junto a Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Verán, borre unas de mis historias (ya se que no saben cual es) y puse esta para replazas a esta que hace tiempo estoy escribiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que los capítulos serán seguidos, por que no será así… solo espero sus reviews para que me digan si les gusto la nueva idea de esto poniendo a mostrar, solo espero sus opiniones de las que los lean.<em>


	2. Fantasia Incorrecta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, parte de la idea si, ya que quería entretenerme un poco.

**Música: **Thinking of you – Katy Perry

**Summary**: Todo empezó con un sueño, el mejor sueño que pude alguna vez haber tenido, y lo que me trajo a lo que ahora es mi vida, la persona que protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero nunca espere que este fuera el final.

* * *

><p><strong> Fantasia Incorrecta<strong>

* * *

><p>Baje las escaleras, con las piernas temblándome peligrosamente, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros por una cuesta inclinada, y después bajarla, sin parar de correr, cada vez más veloz. Y por esas circunstancias me costo llegar a el último escalón de lo que ahora yo creía una muy larga escalera.<p>

Mi estomago rugió por comida, mucha comida. No lo pensé dos veces, corrí directamente a la cocina, bueno, trate de correr, ya que las piernas me fallaban mucho más de lo normal y podía tropezar y caerme… no quería estar inconciente el día de mi boda.

Tocaron el timbre. El sonido me sobresalto un poco. No esperaba a nadie ha estas horas del día.

Cambie mi dirección, no me haría mucho daño no comer en los próximos segundos en los cuales me tardaba en contestar a la puerta. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a ella. Seguía pensando en quien podía ser, ya que no me esperaba a nadie, ya que Alice vendría un poco más tarde a venirme a buscar. Al casi llegar a la puerta, estuve a punto de caerme, pero me sujete de la manilla

Al abrir la puerta mi día se mejoro notoria mente, pero igual había algo malo, pero sin embargo no empeoro la felicidad que me invadió al verlo. Estaba aquí. Él estaba aquí, en frente mío, con el pelo un poco mojado, con una polera negra puesta y sus vaqueros cafés claro junto con sus zapatillas. Estaba más alto y más fuerte… igual que en mi sueño.

Jacob me sonrió bajo el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa casi sin gracia, una sonrisa, que, al parecer estaba tratando de recuperar su felicidad. No era mi sonrisa.

No pude aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo que se acumularon en mi pecho desde nuestro ultimo encuentro en su casa, cuando él tenía todos los huesos rotos, por mi culpa y luego había desaparecido cuando le enviamos la nota de bodas. Pero, ahora, en ese momento, sin ser una alucinación o un sueño, estaba aquí, a mi lado, mirándome bajo el marco de la puerta. Y nos abrazábamos.

—Te extrañe, Jacob, cuando te fuiste, pensé que nunca volverías. Ha pasado tanto…—me separe de él y le sonreí. —no te volví a ver después de esa noche que te deje en tú pieza y tenía ganas de verte ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

La sonrisa que apenas se formaba en su rostro, desaparecían repentinamente después de que terminé de hablar. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor. No me gustaba verlo sufrir.

—Jacob ¿Qué sucede?

No respondió, si no que oculto su dolor en una mascara sin expresión que hace tiempo estaba empezando a usar. No me gustaba que la usara en contra de mí y menos que lo hiciera como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Le obligué a mirarme.

—Nada. Bella… ¿Cómo te ha ido? —pregunto pasando a la casa cuando yo le deje un poco más de espacio para pasar. El dolor en su voz era perceptible, lo podía oír y podía sentir su dolor como mío.

—Te he estado extrañando, pero bien… —casi se me sale que hoy me casaría con Edward, pero me lo calle al instante en que paso por mi mente... no, hoy seria buena con él, sin hacerle sufrir, no mucho, porque igual necesitaba saber algunas cosas. —¿y tu? No he sabido mucho de ti en demasiado tiempo.

—He llegado anoche, nadie lo sabe aparte de la manada, ni Billy, pero creo que estará feliz cuando lo sepa por medio de la manada —anuncio entrando en mi casa cuando le deje entrar dejando espacio suficiente para que entrara completamente.

Lo invite a la cocina y él acepto. Ambos caminamos en silencio para allá. Cuando llegamos él se sentó y yo deje todo lo que necesitaba en la mesa, lo suficiente para él y para mí. Comimos un rato en silencio ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—Gracias por venir a verme y ser casi una de las primeras en saber que vendrías…—dije comiendo con apetito mi… cuarto pote de cereal que tenia en las manos y me lo comía con tal rapidez que me sorprendió que Jacob no digiera nada por el hambre que tenía tan voraz como la suya.

—Solo quería verte una vez más antes de que… te convirtiera en un chupasangre. —replico, su voz sonó ronca y profunda. No me le mire por ese momento, mirando mi pote de cereales casi vació y mi estomago aun pidiendo comida por montones. —vine para ver y escuchar tus últimos latidos del corazón, el sonrojo de tus mejillas y tus ojos normales… solo por eso. No pido nada más.

Un gran nudo se creo en mi garganta. Pare de comer, y, de pronto, todo el apetito que tenia en esos momentos se esfumo como polvo llevado por la tormenta. Le mire, y vi como su rostro estaba crispado por el dolor, lo que era casi nada comparado con el odio que sentía a mi misma en esos momentos. Trate de deshacer el nudo, pero se me hizo una misión imposible.

—Yo le amo —logré articular con un hilo de voz.

—Lo sé. Es algo que tengo presente todo el tiempo.

—¿Entonces por que sigues esperando por mi como si te fuera a elegir? —no pude evitar que la pregunta no saliera de mis labios, pero, de todos modos, salio. Y me odie por eso. Me aclare la garganta —Jacob, hoy me caso —ya no importaba tratar de no hacerle daño si ya se lo había hecho —y, como tu dijiste, seré convertida. Ninguno de los dos soportara estar cerca del otro.

—Puedo vivir con eso… —se termino su vaso de leche y empezó a comer el pan que tenia en un plato preparado por el mismo. Luego de dos grandes mordidas volvió a hablar — He pasado por cosas peores. Por ejemplo: tu boda.

Sus ojos oscuros me penetraban, era como si quisieran decirme algo, como si me gritaran que algo pasaba, pero yo hacia como si no le entendiera, como si no comprendiera, porque, una parte de mi no ambicionaba saber que era lo que Jacob codiciaba decirme y se aguantaba por no soltarlo.

Era mejor cambiar de tema. Aunque no tenia un tema nuevo a relucir en esos momentos.

— ¿Iras a mi boda?

— No.

Si, ya me sabía esa respuesta, y sabía que iba a ser igual de fría y cortante, pero, aún así, sabiendo que se negaría, me dolió como el filo de un cuchillo traspasando mi alma lentamente. Quise no haber preguntado, así ninguno de los dos sufriría tanto en este día que se suponer que seria el mejor de todos. Suspire. Los dos estábamos jodidos con este tema de amor.

Me levante sin decir palabra y deje mi pote en el lavaplatos de la cocina delicadamente, teniendo cuidado.

—¿No tengo posibilidades de hacerte cambiar de opinión? —pregunte mientras me ponía a fregar los platos sucios que había dejado Charlie y los que ahora estaba poniendo Jacob, quien estaba parado a mi lado. — ¿Aunque sea puedes ir un rato?

—No —nuevamente su respuesta fue cortante como el filo de un cuchillo. —no iré a ver tú muerte.

Sentí como un revoltijo en mi vientre, como si el estomago se me hubiera dado un revolcón. Todo se volvió borroso frente a mis ojos. Las paredes de la nada se volvieron borrosas y el suelo inestable. Pero, gracias a no-se-que todo volvió a la normalidad después de un largo rato.

Mire a Jacob a mi lado.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —le pregunté persiguiéndolo hasta bajo el marco de la puerta de mi casa.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si le costara un mundo negarme algo que le estaba pidiendo. Me miro por unos segundo, aun sentía esa sensación de que se guardaba algo. Le devolví la misma mirada, pero mis ojos decían: _quédate_.

Al igual que mi corazón.

—Adiós, Bella.

—Adiós Jacob… —_te amo…_

…

—Si acepto —dije segura de mis palabras. Mirando a Edward a los ojos.

Le preguntaron a Edward lo mismo que a mi hace unos momentos. Sus ojos dorados me miraron, escaneándome y luego me regalo unas de esas sonrisas torcidas que yo tanto amo.

—Si, acepto —dijo él también mirándome.

Entonces fue hora de besarnos como marido y mujer. Sus labios fríos contra los míos hicieron que todo pensamiento coherente desapareciera de mi mente. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron de tal forma que los escuche como si los tuviera en los oídos.

Ahora era Isabella Cullen, la esposa de Edward Cullen… y la mujer más feliz de todas.

Excepto por que estaba enamorada de un hombre lobo... también.

Todos aplaudieron.

…

El sol en la Isla Esme era acogedor y hermoso, me recordaba al calor de Jacob… Había pasado una semana desde mi boda, y, ahora, me encontraba en mi grandiosa Luna de Miel, en una Isla que Carlisle le dio a Esme y que en estos momentos compartíamos Edward y yo. Todo fue genial, y hoy es el mejor día de todos, hoy hemos descubierto que estoy embarazada… por la mirada de Edward no es nada bueno, pero yo no podía ser más feliz en la vida.

Y, por eso, tuvimos que devolvernos a la mansión Cullen, no me agradaba para nada la reacción de Edward, pero no se le podía hacer nada. Para él tener un bebé no es bueno porque simplemente se supone que no debo quedarme embarazada de un vampiro.

Me encuentro postrada en una cama blanca, ya que la pusieron ahí solamente para mí. Y para ver como crecían mi bebé dentro de mi vientre ahora un poco abultado. Esta podía ser la experiencia más emocionante de mi vida, ser madre de un hijo del hombre por el cual daría mi vida.

No podía pedir nada mejor.

—No es posible que este embarazada —le dijo a Carlisle mientras los dos miraban a mi bebé a través de una maquina, ambos preocupados, pero la expresión de el rostro de Carlisle era más relajada que la de Edward. —¿Por qué nadie me hablo de algo similar?

—Edward, tranquilo, ella esta embarazada, pero… por lo que veo el bebé es bastante humano, a excepción de que esta creciendo muy rápido —me miro con complicidad y luego volvió a mirar a la pantalla —tan rápido que la esta comiendo viva, no se las razones de porque pasa esto, pero es así. —Se levanto de la silla en que estaba sentando—, en estos momentos el bebé es peligroso por su crecimiento, pero aparte de eso… todo esta bien.

Edward pareció tranquilizarse un poco con la información dada.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó con la voz casi susurrante.

—Por ahora… nada, al menos que Bella me diga que quiere hacer algo con el bebé —me miro de nuevo, al igual que Edward, con sus ojos dorados. Yo temblé ante la mirada de los dos— ¿hay algo que le quieras hacer al bebé? —y, en esos momentos me di cuenta, tome presencia de que estaban hablando.

—No le harán daño—espete con voz triturada.

—Es tu vida o la de él, decide Bella, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte, no otra vez por mi culpa. Ya es demasiado —dijo Edward mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados. No, esa mirada no me haría sentir culpable por lo que estaba pasando—. Casi mueres por un salto en acantilado, otra por Victoria y ahora por una criatura que te esta quitando la vida.

—Aún así, yo le quiero. Es mi bebé y no dejare que le hagan daño —me crucé de brazos.

Edward se sentó a mi lado en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Carlisle siguió revisando el bebé en mi vientre, pronto me dirían su sexo, estaba emocionada porque yo estaba más que segura que seria hombre, como lo había visto en mis últimos sueños. Con el pelo cobrizo y ojos iguales a los de Edward cuando era aún humano. Era como un deseo hecho realidad. Toda una fantasía al alcancé de mi mano.

—¿Por qué…? —su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando se escucho el timbre de la casa de los Cullen.

Edward me miro por unos momentos y, luego, se fue como si hubiera escuchado algo que lo puso alerta. Salio de la habitación y Carlisle también. Yo, sin saber nada de lo que pasaba, me limpie el líquido en mi vientre y me fui a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Luego sabría más sobre mi pequeño.

—Jacob —fue lo que dije al verlo en la entrada de la mansión de los Cullen, con el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños, las cuales les temblaban levemente por la furia. Sentí la felicidad subirme por le pecho al poder verlo de nuevo. Me acerqué y le abracé inesperadamente— es bueno poder verte de nuevo.

Entonces sentí la sensación más rara en el planeta, como si mi cuerpo se relajara de tal manera que todo era pacifico, no se podía sentir dolor, y todo paso cuando su cuerpo toco el mío. Era como si la felicidad era todo lo que se sentía, nada más, era relajante estar en sus brazos, que su calor me tocara, era como estar anestesiada de por vida. Pero la sensación desapareció cuando me separe del él a regañadientes. Lo mire a sus ojos impresionantemente negros.

—Solo he venido a ver si era verdad lo que ellos han dicho sobre que estas enferma. Por lo que veo así es ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —Preguntó mirándome con sus ojos negros. —, tienes un aspecto de muerte —frunció los labios.

Para darnos un poco de espacio todos los de la familia Cullen se dispersaron por la casa, pero aún así supe que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en mí. No había privacidad.

—Gracias —dije sarcásticamente. Sonreí abiertamente, siempre fue fácil reír con él cerca. — Jacob… tengo una gran noticia… —y, para darles pistas acaricie mi vientre maternalmente, el cual ya estaba un poco hinchado, por sobre la tela de mi ropa. Lo mire con una sonrisa, pero se me fue rápidamente de los labios al verlo en estado de shock. —… Jacob…

Fue como si le hubiera partido por la mistad. Su rostro era el vivo retrato del dolor, pude ver por un momento como hacia ademán de llorar, pero su expresión paso del dolor a una mascara de amargura que usaba muchas veces conmigo para que no pudiera ver que estaba pasando de verdad por esa cabeza suya llena de ideas que yo desconocía. Su cuerpo tembló un poco más descontrolado, se llevo las manos a la cien y respiro hondo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentro en ponerse bien. Lo logró en corto tiempo. Me volvió a mirar con las manos hechas puño.

No se como, pero lo supo todo en un lapsus corto de tiempo. Sin que yo le dijiera palabra alguna.

—Eso te esta matando ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que estas enferma? ¿Estas esperando a algo que te esta matando? —sus palabras eran controladas, pronunció cada una de ellas con un gran esfuerzo que percibí. Sus manos echas puños dejaron de temblar por un rato, pero luego volvieron a su cause. —. Ahora si que lo mato. Te lo juro. Es un maldito…

—No fue su culpa, es algo de los dos ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No estas feliz por mí? —pregunté esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte a pesar de que sabia que no la abría.

Jacob se acerco rápidamente a mí por un momento y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Su cuerpo al tener contacto con el mío de nuevo me dio esa sensación de paz y deje de estar enojada, si no feliz, sin dolor, sin nada, solo felicidad pura. Felicidad pura corría por mis venas y bombeaba mi corazón con rapidez. Luego esa sensación se desvaneció, pero Jacob en ningún momento se separo de mi, si no que seguía sosteniendo mi brazo, con algo de fuerza.

—Suéltala chucho —la voz aterciopelada de Edward me sobresalto. Mire A Jacob sorprendida por la tranquilidad que se había tomado las cosas a la hora de soltarme el brazo.

Me miró arrepentido y luego a Edward. Sus manos se estaban poniendo pálidas de tan fuerte que las tenia empuñadas. Miro a Edward con repulsión y un odio que él solamente le tenía. No me gusto su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que le has hecho? —pregunto respirando entre cada palabra pronunciada. No era el mejor momento, pero tuve unas ganas de decirle que no le hablara así a mi esposo y padre de mi primer y único hijo—. Ya casi muere por ti dos veces ¿la mataras de nuevo?

—No es de tu incumbencia —sentencio Edward al momento en que se acercaba a mi—. Bella, vamos, Carlisle aún no termina de revisarte.

En ese momento, cuando sus dedos de granito rozaron levemente mi piel blanca mi piel, todo se volvió completamente negro como noche dentro de una cueva…

Al recuperar la conciencia todo era calor, puro calor. Era el calor corporal de Jacob, y pude sentir que me tenía entre sus brazos. La sensación de anestesia se hacia más leve a medida que me iba despertando lentamente del letargo en el que estaba sumida por el contacto de la piel de Edward contra la mía.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué me desmaye al sentir su fría piel? ¿Acaso eso era bueno? ¿o podría ser mera coincidencia? Esperaba que fuera coincidencia, no podía ni pensar lo que seria una vida sin que Edward me tocara. Terrible como la vez que me dejo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la luz del dormitorio.

Jacob me estaba mirando, con el arrepentimiento marcado en su rostro cobrizo y ojos negros. Me abrazó contra su pecho y escuché los latidos de su corazón. Mi cuerpo estaba frió, por lo que entendí porque estaba en los brazos de Jacob y no en los de Edward. Era por mi bien.

—¿Qué me paso? —pregunté estúpidamente.

—Te has desmayado —respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio, y lo era. Le golpe juguetonamente el brazo. Me acordé de todo lo que había pasado antes de mi desmayo, las imágenes y las sensaciones me vinieron de golpe— ¿estas mejor? Cullen se volvió como loco cuando te caíste.

—¿Edward esta bien? —pregunte apegando mi congelado ser a su cuerpo caliente y semi desnudo— ¿Dónde esta?

Jacob me miro a mis ojos, sin apartar la vista, por unos segundos y luego la aparto en un suspiro. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía y por su forma de estar, era algo que no me quería contar.

—Jacob, quiero sabes, por favor —se lo pedí.

Jacob negó con la cabeza mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me alejaba un poco de él. Me miro de nuevo. Yo no sabia que era lo que pasaba pero quería saber. Sentí una patada en mi vientre, me lo toque con ambas manos, pero Jacob pareció no notarlo o simplemente no quería hacerlo. Cerró los ojos.

—Todos están… —trago audiblemente—, afuera. Me dejaron estar a solas contigo. Tengo mala suerte, odio cuando tu vampirito me lee los pensamientos pero no pude evitarlo —miro para otra parte mientras nuevamente tragaba—. No quise que esto pasara Bella, debes comprenderlo y creo que si no fuera por ti, ese vampiro tuyo me mataría, lo que seria bueno porque tengo unas ganas de ver quien es el mejor —sonrió. Le pegue en el hombro.

—Jacob —lo regañe.

—Vale, lo que pasa es… —era como si se hubiera quedado sin aire, pero respiro profundamente y lo intento de nuevo—. Lo que pasa Bella, es que… —negó con la cabeza levemente. Le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras.

—Dime de una vez ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? —ya me estaba empezando a irritar con sus frases incompletas que no daban la menor pista. Quería saber, estaba curiosa por saber que demonios era lo que pasaba y porque Edward me había dado un tiempo a solas con Jacob— ¡Jacob Black dime de una maldita vez! —tomé su cara ente mis manos y le hice verme directamente a la cara.

Jacob abrió la boca, la cero y la volvió a abrir. Suspiró.

—No me importa que me odies después de esto, solo quiero que sepas que no era mi plan que quedaras así —susurro con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible. Cerró los ojos por un momento y, al abrirlos, pude ver algo parecido a la culpa—. No era mi intención hacerte daño, jamás te lo aria, pero esto fue inevitable.

—Deja de rodeos y dime que es lo que pasa —pedí.

Presentía que algo bueno y malo a la vez pasaría. No quería saber que era lo que venia luego de ese presentimiento, porque simplemente no pude escuchar sus palabras. Era como si el mundo cambiaría después de eso. Intente detenerlo para que no hablara, pero cuando lo intente, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Soy el padre de tu bebé.

Fue como si me hubieran partido en dos y en mi mente hubieran aplasto un vidrio sucio por los años.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento mucho, se que me demore en escribir, pero estaba ocupada en otra historia que no se cuando podré subir, solo espero que disfruten este capitulo largo solo para ustedes las fanáticas y fanáticos de esta gran pareja.<em>

_Espero sus buenos comentarios o algunas opiniones sobre lo que creen que va a pasar._


	3. Un Pequeño Lobo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, parte de la idea si, ya que quería entretenerme un poco.

**Música: **Thinking of you – Katy Perry

**Summary**: Todo empezó con un sueño, el mejor sueño que pude alguna vez haber tenido, y lo que me trajo a lo que ahora es mi vida, la persona que protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero nunca espere que este fuera el final.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Pequeño Lobo<strong>

* * *

><p>No sentí nada más que el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo al mió, la calidad de su piel y sus manos sobre mi cara. Los latidos de mi corazón los escuche con excelente claridad, como si me lo hubieran puesto en los oídos. Mi visión no se nublo, solo que no pude ver lo que tenía en frente. No podía ver a Jake, su confesión debería ser falsa, una mala y maldita broma, eso era. Nada más.<p>

Simple y sencillo.

Mi voz, eso era lo que no podía encontrar, lo que me esforcé por hacerle salir, por lo que luche cada segundo desde su confesión, no tenia idea de los minutos que pase en shock ni tampoco me importaban. Lo que sentía en mi corazón era una sensación rara, no sabía si era felicidad o desgracia. Solo… que una mala broma se me estaba jugando y quería decirle; no fue gracioso. Pero mi voz no la encontraba, era como si el miedo la hubiera encerrado bajo una puerta encadenada por el miedo y la sorpresa, unas cadenas casi indestructibles que fueron formadas y estaban aún en un lugar recóndito de mi corazón lastimado por el amor.

Tal vez estaba soñando de nuevo, si, podía que aún estaba dormida y esta vez en los fríos y pétreos brazos de Edward. Feliz y embarazada de su hijo, esto solo era una mala pasada de mi mente, queriendo decirme que era imposible tener un hijo de Edward, una opinión que todos aceptaban. O tal vez no era un sueño, sino que una realidad chocante, una realidad que me mando a la oscuridad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Porque ¿por qué no podría haberme quedado embarazada?... si, una pregunta estúpida pero la cosa era que fue un sueño, nada más, y un sueño no se hace realidad.

La puerta de fiero que encerraba a mi voz no se quería abrir y las cadenas no querían ceder. Aún una parte de mi no quería aceptar las palabras de Jacob y esa puerta ocultaba más que solo mi voz, ocultaba lo que me quedaba de cordura, era razón por la que estaba de pie y respirando. Esto no era una broma, o tal vez si, pero la cortina frente mis ojos no me dejaba ver. Era difícil. Pestañee muchas veces intentando que la oscuridad de apartara, lo logre depuse de varios intentos. No podía escuchar, no podía hablar, no podía moverme, pero podía ver. Lo veía a él, mirándome, esperando paciente una reacción de mi parte. Por su cara procesé que no esperaba una buena.

Las caderas de hierro de fundieron, el amor que sentía por Jacob me ayudo a fundirlas poco a poco, liberando lo que tenía de contenido. Mi voz salio, pero sin embargo no hable, estaba muda de otra forma que no se podía explicar, y, junto con ella, salio también el temor y mi cordura que casi fue eliminada por las palabras dichas y las acciones hechas ¿podía volver el tiempo atrás? No, no podía, y, por alguna razón fuera de lo normal, tampoco quería. Yo estaba partida en dos, de una forma totalmente sádica en mi corazón, dejándolo desangrar, dejándolo morir de dolor y un sentimiento del que no quería pensar.

—Solo fue un sueño —no entendía, simplemente no supe como fue que hablé, como es que pronuncie palabras y más en frente de él. Yo no manejaba muy bien mi cuerpo en ese momento, tenía que controlarme, ser fuerte como lo he sido en este último tiempo que le hice sufrir.

La expresión de Jacob no fue la que esperaba, una se sorpresa. Sino que su expresión fue una de ya saber que yo creía en esas cosas que le dije. No entendía como era que me conocía tan bien y yo tan poco comparado con lo suyo sobre mi. Éramos mejores amigos ¿y contenía a su hijo? No, eso simplemente era algo que teníamos que hablar si o si, no había escapatoria, lo que era malo para mi. Jacob aun no salía del colegio y yo estaba casada, pero no debía anticiparme a los hechos que aun no era registrados y no habían sido escrito con sangre en una hoja de papel.

—Lo sé —me miró como si cada palabra dicha le doliera como una cuchilla clavada a fuego en el corazón—, dime algo que no sepa mejor que tú.

No supe que decir, esta vez si quería hablar y mi voz de nuevo se escondía, pero no detrás de una puerta encadenada, sino que se escondía como niño de cinco años jugando a las escondidas. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta lo que me impidió respirar como yo deseaba por un momento determinado en el que Jacob no alcanzo a distinguir, gracias a dios.

No sabía en donde estaba Edward, y si lo sabía, pero una parte de mi corazón me gritaba que si, que él fue uno de los primeros en saberlo. Ahora tenía una nueva pregunta, esas pregunta de como supieron que era de Jacob el bebé si yo misma ni lo sabía con todo este enredo de pesadillas y realidad en el que me había metido. Yo no le haría daño a Edward por un estúpido error que cometi.

Tenía que dejar las cosas en orden y solo había una sola y simple solución para eso.

No tener al bebé.

—Bella...

Supe que Jacob sabía que no daría una respuesta inmediata, pero mi reacción le ponía nervioso. Necesitaba decirle que pasaría con el bebé, que no lo podía tener por la simple razón de que estaba casada con el hombre que amaba y no sería bueno tener un hijo de algo mal entendido. No sabía como reaccionaria Jacob, pero lo que más me importaba en estos minutos era ver a Edward y explicarle todo, y si él no me quería ver, lo entendería. Yo era un monstruo.

La voz por fin me salió, y lo primero que pregunte fue.

—¿Donde esta Edward? —no me importó la reacción de Jacob, o como lo tomaría él al saber que me preocupaba más por Edward, pero la cosa es que a mi nuevo esposo lo amaba más que a nadie y él siempre iba a estar por sobre todas las cosas.

—Esta afuera, esperándote —su voz fue algo distante. Se levantó del sillón dejándome sola. Me miró desde la puerta—, Bella, estaré en la reserva si decides algo —y salió. No se como supo que estaba tomando una decisión y que esa decisión flaqueaba un poco, pues mi cerebro de decía una cosa y mi corazón otra, no sabía a quien seguir.

En cuanto escuche la puerta de la casa de los Cullen cerrarse me levante del sillón y camine hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar Edward ya estaba a mi lado. No le deje tiempo de decir nada, porque él no tenía que decir nada. Yo sabía que no me echaría la culpa, de eso jamas, y haría todo lo posible para que yo fuera feliz. No haría nada por echarme la culpa. Yo quería que me echara la culpa, quería cargar con esto porque ya me había dejado pasar varias cosas.

— Perdóname por favor —le supliqué mirándole a sus hermosos ojos dorados—, es sido una estúpida...

—No tienes...

No, no iba a dejar que hable.

—Edward, he cometido un error y pienso arreglarlo —aspiré mucho aire, aún no puedo creer que estuviera a punto de decir esto, de hacer esto. Jamas había pensado que quedaría embarazada de Jacob y ahora estaba intentando deshacerme del bebé... aún era imposible que yo me quedara embarazada de nuevo. Tenía que aceptar que nunca en la vida sería madre y eso era doloroso—. No voy a tener al bebé.

La cara de Edward fue de desconcierto. No se lo podía creer, ni yo misma me creía mis palabras, pero eran verdad. No podía vivir con un bebé que no fue esperado. No podía tampoco hacerle este daño a Edward. Y también estaban lo menos importante, yo no sabía como ser una madre y tampoco estaba en una edad buena para serlo, menos Jacob, él era demasiado joven para ser padre, para mi solo era un niño que había crecido rápido.

—Bella, no tienes que hacer esto... no tienes porque...

—Edward, no quiero tener al bebé. Estoy segura de esto.

Lo besé, para silenciar sus palabras. Al tacto de su piel contra la mía, sentí como me empezaba a quemar, era doloroso. Me separé de Edward. El calor, eso desde que tenía al bebé no podía tocarlo, era extraño pero cierto. Y odiaba no poder tocarlo. Odiaba no sentir su piel contra la mía.

—Bien, se lo diré a Carlisle. Vuelvo en un momento, ellos fueron a cazar y tengo que alcanzarlos —y salió. Yo en cambio, tenia que decirle a Jacob sobre mi opinión. Después de todo también era hijo suyo. Pero dijera lo que dijera no cambiaría de opinión al respecto.

Me fui al teléfono. No quería ir a su casa, era mejor que él vuelva de nuevo aunque se acabare de ir. Contestó al segundo timbre.

—Jake.

—Hola Bella ¿vas a venir? —preguntó. Escuché que los chicos estaban en su casa, pues se estaban riendo.

—No, Jacob, quiero que tu vengas lo que te quiero decir tiene que ser a solas —mi voz sonaba rota, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas. No podía creer que la decisión que estaba tomando me afectara de esa forma, era estúpido. Yo sabía lo que quería, aunque esa decisión doliera en el alma.

—¿Pasa algo? —Jacob se preocupó.

—Solo... ven ¿si?

Sentí como _algo_ se movía en mi vientre. Un pequeño movimiento. Solo una patadita del pequeño ser que traia dentro mio. Me quedé en shock. Jamas en mi vida habia experimentado lo que era sentir vida en mi interior y ahora que lo sentia, era la sensasion más maravillosa del mundo. Mi corazón empezó a bombear como loco en mi pecho. Me lleve las manos al vientre, para poder sentir como se movía, esta ves sentí la forma de una manito tocaba la mía. No podía creerlo, apenas llevaba un mes de embarazada y sentía como el bebé se movía dentro mio, tal vez estaba agonizando, o puede que no, ni idea. Pero no quería dejar de sentir esas sensación. Porque pronto la perdería.

El movimiento en mi interior continuo. Era un bebé enérgico e intranquilo. Sonreí. Crecía bastante rápido, al igual que Jacob. No tenía que encariñarme con el bebé, eso era peligroso para mi decisión y no quería que cambiara. Si cambiaba nos podría hacernos daño a mi y a Edward y no quería hacer más daño del ya hecho. Por otra parte estaba Jacob, a quien tampoco quería hacer daño, pero era inevitable, el amor que nos teníamos nos dañaba por si sola.

Amar a dos personas a la vez era lo que me tenia en este enredo. Porque tuve que enamorarme de Jacob y porque tuve que tener ese maldito sueño. No, no era culpa del sueño, era culpa mía por no diferenciar la realidad de la mentira. Y también por soñar o creer que estaba soñando cosas indebidas, así no tendría que dejar de tener al bebé y no sentiría esta maravillosa sensación de tenerlo dentro mio. Si ya había elegido entre Edward y Jacob, con esa decisión me quedaría, no la cambiaría por la simple razón de que amaba a Edward más que a Jacob, siempre fue así.

Por otro lado, no amaba a Jacob lo suficiente como para quedarme con él, pero si lo suficiente como para poder haber tenido una vida con él. Pero haber olvidado a Edward no hubiera sido fácil, simplemente imposible. Con Jacob me sentía segura, y él no era tan sobre protector como Edward.

Me acordé se mi _sueño _antes de casarme. ¿En que habia pensando? ¿como no me pude dar cuenta que era real? ¿y porque desee tanto a Jacob?...

Tenía más preguntas que esas y ninguna tenía una respuesta. Yo misma me confundía y también al resto, a cualquiera que estuviera cerca mio. Aún tenía esa pelea en mi cabeza, entre Jacob y Edward, y a pesar que ya había elegido con quien me quedaría. Necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad, asimilarlas, pero aún así sabía la respuesta con anticipación... Edward sería el elegido. Eso no quería decir que no amaba a Jacob, si lo amaba, más de lo que debería y ese simple amor era lo que confundía mi decisión una y otra y otra vez.

Cerré los ojos por unos momentos y me imaginé como sería el bebé. Por unos momentos fue un hermoso pensamiento, pero luego me enfrente a la realidad, a la realidad que yo había creado. Este bebé no estaría ni nacería como es debido.

Una simple lágrima de derramo por mi mejilla. ¿porque tenía que doler así?

—Bella... —la voz de Jacob llegó a mis oídos. Abrí los parpados—, ¿estas bien?

Le sonreí y le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado. Él lo hizo rápidamente y me miró con atención.

—¿Que decidiste? —parecía casi feliz por la razón de que yo estaba embarazada. Tomé unas de sus calientes manos y él me dio un pequeño apretón. La garganta se me quería sellar, pero no la deje, no dejaría que el dolor no me permitiera decir.

—Jake... —el pecho de dolió ¿en serio quería no tener este hijo?—. No tendré al bebé...

La sonrisa de Jacob de borro lentamente. Su expresión quedo vana, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento alguno. Me soltó de las manos. No era tonta, sabía que eso le había dolido.

—Supongo que de todas formas lo sabia... matarías al bebé —me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos negros me miraron con tal intensidad que sentí como si me estuviera atravesando el alma... matar... eso si que habia sido un golpe bajo para mi—. No, no te dejare...

Eso si que no me lo esperé.

—No te pregunte —dije media enojada. No me gusto que me mandara, él no era el que iba a sufrir las consecuencias de mi embarazo—. Yo decido si quedar embarazada o no. Es mi problema... —por un momento creí que él me apoyaría en esto, pero ahora me doy cuenta en lo equivocada que estaba.

—También es el mio... ese bebé que llevas es mio. No me importa que no lo quieras, si quieres me lo pasas cuando nazca —su voz subió de tono notoriamente._ No, no y simplemente no._

_—_¡Sera tuyo pero yo soy la que carga con él, no quiero tener un hijo del hombre que no amo! —grité tan fuerte que mi grito resonó por la casa. Esa frase fue otro golpe para Jacob quien se quedo callado. Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

Jacob se empezó a convulsionar. Se llevó ambas manos a la cien, tratando de calmarse.

—Si... ya se... pero de todos modos... —no le entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero estaba segura que no quería escucharlo— tu... no... —antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa salió. Yo fui detrás de él y solo pude ver una mancha cobriza que se adentraba en el bosque a toda velocidad. Se había ido corriendo en su forma de lobo.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro al sentir como una roca me golpeaba en la cabeza. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, como si el bebé fuera el que me transmitía su dolor. No le gustaba las peleas era como si estuviera preocupado, pero eso no era posible. Era solo un bebé.

El frío del suelo me recibió con gusto una vez que ya no pude mantenerme de pie...

—Bella.

—¿Edward?

La cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios en un punto fijo de mi frente. Era la mano de Edward que me tocaba. Me senté de donde quiera que estuviera acostada, haciendo que la mano de Edward dejara de tocarme. El dolor desapareció inmediatamente.

—¿Que paso? —solo recordaba el fuerte dolor en mi cabeza.

—Cuando volvimos te encontramos en el suelo... —su voz se volvió furiosa—, te juro que si ese perro te hizo algo yo...

—Edward —susurré, pues las fuerzas me flaqueaban. Me sentía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido. Le sonreí para calmarlo un poco—, nada paso. Solo me desmaye cuando él ya se había ido. No fue nada más haya de eso... pero no me siento muy bien... creo que...

Me levanté del sillón a penas, las fuerzas eran casi vanas y me fui a paso lento al baño más cercano que encontré. Al entrar me fui al tiro al WC para devolver todo lo digerido, aunque no haya sido mucho. Mi vientre nuevamente empezó a doler... gemí de dolor después de terminar. Me levanté como pude y en esos momentos note como Edward no pudo hacer nada, me miraba con impotencia. Él sabía que si me tocaba me iba a doler a pesar de que no le había dicho nada. Me enjuague, lo más que pude. El vientre se me apretó más.

En ese entonces sentí como unas manos me tomaban, apretándome contra su cuerpo perfecto. Edward me llevaba a la sala de Carlisle. Sus manos no me ardían como comúnmente lo hacían el los últimos días. Las miré, llevaba puestos guantes, no había contacto directo con su piel. El vientre me apretó más fuerte. Gemí más fuerte. Edward se empezaba a preocupar mucho, pues sus manos hicieron una pequeña presión contra mi cuerpo.

—Tengo que llamar a Jacob —me dijo.

Yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No creo que este en su casa. Veras... —el aire se me fue cuanto sentí a mi bebé moverse inquieto dentro mio. No, no de nuevo. Ahora yo era la que me empezaba a asustar ¿algo le pasaba al bebé? Parecía asustado. Tomé aire—, nos peleamos, él no quiere que le... haga daño al bebé... y se fue.

Entramos a la sala de Carlisle, él estaba ahí. Nos miró en cuanto entramos. Edward me pusó en una de las sillas. Carlisle se sentó en la que estaba al frente mio. Parecía preocupado.

—Bella, has estado desmayada por tres días... —sus manos se movieron por la mesa para encontrar unos papeles. Al encontrarlos los miró con atención y luego me miró nuevamente—, bien, Edward me dijo que quieres abortar al bebé... ¿cuando te gustaría que... pasara?

Era sorprendente como había cambiado de opinión tan rápido, hace tres días, cuando pensaba que el bebé era de Edward había sido el momento más feliz de mi vida. Pero cuando supe que era de Jacob, fue como un balde de agua fría en los hombros. No quise tener al bebé y ahora quería _matarlo_. Eso no sonaba para nada bonito. Pero aún así tenía mis dudas, así que deje mi corazón de lado y le hice caso a la razón.

Y después de todo, nuevamente nadie me acompañaba en mi decisión. Cuando el bebé se creía de Edward todos querían que yo no lo tuviera, excepto Rosalie y ahora que sabían que era de Jacob no querían que le haga daño, podía verlo en las miradas de Edward y Carlisle. ¿Porque nadie podía ver esto como yo lo miraba?

—Lo más pronto posible —las palabras salieron rápidas, seguras.

—No... —esa voz fue de alguien quien antes yo había visto. Rosalie—, no puedes y no lo harás. ¿Acaso estas tonta?

—Rosalie —le recriminó Edward por lo bajo.

En eso un rayo salio disparado hacia mi y Edward se puso entre mi y Rosalie, quien estaba hecha una furia. Quería alcanzarme. Podía ver en sus ojos como me odiaba. Por la misma puerta entro Emmett que tomó a su esposa por los dos brazos y la alejo un poco mientras ella me gritaba.

—¡¿Como puedes ser capaz de matar a una criatura?... no puedes... —Emmett forcejeaba para sacarla de la pieza—, ¡es solo un bebé! ¡que sea de otro no cambia nada!... —Y Emmett logró sacarla de la pieza, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella tuvo razón en ese punto, que sea de otra persona el bebé no cambiaba nada en él. Era la misma vida.

Sentí el movimiento nuevamente de mi bebé, pero esta vez más tranquilo. Edward salió por unos momentos de la habitación, dejándome sola con Carlisle. Yo estaba en mi mundo, más confundida que antes ¿de verdad quería matar a este bebé por simplemente ser de otra persona? ¿en verdad podía hacerle esto a esta pequeña criatura? no había diferencia alguna, como dijo Rosalie, este bebé no había vivido nada, este pequeño ni siquiera ha visto la luz del sol.

Entonces, si decidía tenerlo seria igual que dañar a Edward por tener a Jacob cerca. O puede que tenga al bebé y no decirle a Jacob, eso sería esquivarlo por meses, quien sabía, pues yo nada, y no creo que este sea un embarazo normal, después de todo lo que tenía dentro mio era un pequeño lobito. Un lobo como Jake. Me imagine nuevamente como sería, si tendría sus ojos negros, o el color de su piel... no, no tenía que permitirme pensar en eso, eso solo empeoraría mi decisión final.

—Bueno, lo más pronto posible sería mañana. Te haré una hora en Seattle en la tarde —y empezó a escribir en sus hojas.

Al salir de la sala de Carlisle pensé..._mataría al bebé, como el monstruo que era dejaría que le quitaran la vida sin antes haberla tenido, porque él o ella no tendría vida hasta por lo menos nacer. Solo era un pequeño que necesitaba amor y afecto paternal... necesitaba amor... _no pude retener las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos por el dolor que yo misma me estaba ocasionando. Este dolor era uno que yo misma deje entrar en mi corazón como llama ardiente que me quemaba por dentro, matándome. Me era difícil respirar, sentía que si mataba al bebé perdería mi vida, o por lo menos lo poco que me quedaba. Era una sensación así de dolorosa.

Mi corazón me decía que me quedara con él bebé, que él no había hecho nada de esto para merecer la muerte próxima. En cambio la razón me decía que era mejor así, que el bebé no estuviera con nosotros porque era peligroso, que la culpa fue mía y debía tomar las consecuencias de ese acto. Y a pesar de que decidí hacerle caso a la razón mi corazón seguía luchando por ser escuchado, por ser entendido. Y eso provocaba el dolor.

Las lágrimas no demoraron en mojarme la cara rápidamente.

—Oh, Bella —Alice me abrazó al verme llorar cuando estaba bajando las escaleras. Justo lo que necesitaba—, amiga, no llores.

Le devolví el abrazó con fuerza, sus manos no me quemaban por la simple razón de que ella estaba completamente vestida y también con guantes en las manos.

—Alice... no se lo que estoy haciendo —le confesé, con ella podía guardar todo—, no puedo tener a este bebé... pero... —y volví a llorar ¿porque tenía que doler así?

Bajamos al primer piso. Ahí estaba Edward así que nos fuimos a sentar al sillón... pero en ese entonces mis ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos oscuros.

—¿Sam?

* * *

><p><em>Si, si lo sé, me he demorado mucho, pero en verdad que lo siento, no me he sentido con muchas ganas de escribir, pero por lo menos aquí tienen otro capitulo ¿no? Bueno, solo espero que les guste y que me dejen por lo menos muchos Review ¿si? Háganlo por mi y por esta linda pareja n.n<em>


End file.
